bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidou Feats
SPELLCASTER REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Knowledge (Kido Lore) 1 Rank, Spellcraft 1 Rank, SHinigami '''Benefit: '''When you take this feat, you begin casting kido of the Hado and Bakudo list from grade 1 to 3 depending on your level. The number of kido you gain per grade is equal to your spellscore modifier, which is chosen upon selecting this feat from amongst your Mental Statistics, but is normally charisma. This counts as 3 Reiatsu Feats instead of 1. '''Special: '''If you possess the spiritually aware feat and no racial feat, your effective character level for taking this feat is considered 2 higher for when you gain access to kido grades. If you have the spiritually aware feat and no racial feat, you may take this feat at first level. If you posses the Enlightened feat, your Spellscore is treated as 4 higher for garnering Kido. If you have Oldblood for a race, and a Racial feat. Use the more beneficial of the two for your Spellcaster feat. ADEPT SPELLCASTER REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Knowledge (Kido Lore) 7 ranks, Spellcraft 7 ranks, Eishohaki '''Benefit: '''You can now cast Kido of the Hado and Bakudo list from grade 4-6, with the usual progression. You also gain a number of Kidou equal to your spellscore modifier. EXPERT SPELLCASTER REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Knowledge (Kido Lore) 13 ranks, Spellcraft 13 ranks, Eishohaki(Up to grade 69), Double Incantation, Empowering Incantation. '''Benefit: '''You can now cast Kido of the Hado and Bakudo list from grade 7-9, with the usual progression. You also gain a number of Kidou equal to your spellscore modifier. KAIDOU PRACTITIONER REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Heal 1, Knw (Kido Lore) 1, Spellcraft 1, Shinigami '''Benefit: '''You have access to Kaidou spells up to grade 39, you can pick a number of Kaidou spells equal to your SpellScore modifier. You can change the baste ability of your Spellscore to anyone of the other mental statistics, however if you already have the Spellcaster feat or later pick it up you must chose the same ability. ADEPT KAIDOU PRACTITIONER REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Heal 7, Knw (Kido Lore) 7, Spellcraft 7, Reiatsu Healing '''Benefit: '''You have access to Kaidou spells up to grade 79, you can pick a number of Kaidou spells equal to your SpellScore modifier. EXPERT KAIDOU PRACTITIONER REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Heal 13, Knw (Kido Lore) 13, Spellcraft 13, Advanced Reiatsu Healing '''Benefit: '''You have access to Kaidou spells up to grade 99, you can pick a number of Kaidou spells equal to your SpellScore modifier. EXTRA KIDOU REIATSU '''Prerquisites: '''Spellcaster or Kaido Practitioner '''Benefit: '''You gain a number of Kidou spells equal to your SpellScore modifier. EISHOHAKI REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 5+ Ranks, Spellcaster '''Benefit: '''Upon selecting this feat, you're capable of casting Kidou up to grade 39 without incantation and thus reducing their casting time to a Standard Action. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken more than once, second time it lets you cast Kidou up to grade 69 without incantation and the third time it frees up Kidou up to level 99. EISHOHAKI ADEPT REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 10 ranks, EISHOHAKI '''Benefit: '''Upon selecting this feat, the user picks up a number of Kidou spells equal to his spellscore modifier which he can cast as a standard action. He can now cast them as a quick action, by paying double their Reiatsu cost. DOUBLE INCANTATION REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 6+ Ranks, Eishohaki, '''Benefit: '''With this feat, you can quickly intone the incantation of 2 kidou, be it the same or different ones, that you can cast as a standard action, as part of the same full-round action. DELAYED INCANTATION REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 6 ranks, Eishohaki '''Benefit: '''With this feat you can intone the incantation of a Kidou that has a duration measured timer per level, after it has been cast to empower it. This increases the numerical values by 50%. This is a standard action that can only be employed once per Kidou. KIDO SHAPING REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 9+ Ranks, Eishohaki, Kido Focus, Adept Spellcaster '''Benefit: '''When using a kido with an area effect, you can designate a number of 5 foot squares within the area equal to your spellscore modifier. Those 5 foot squares are unaffected by the kido. KIDO FOCUS GENERAL '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcaster, Spellcraft 9+ Ranks, Eishohaki '''Benefit: '''You may pick one of either Hado or Bakudo, kidos from that list are of a +3 higher DC to resist, and their caster level is considered 2 higher. EMPOWERING INCANTATION REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 9+ Ranks, Eishohaki, Spellcaster '''Benefit: '''When using your kidou whose casting time has been reduced through the use of Eishohaki Feat, you can chose to still intone the incantation to increase the damage, duration and range by 50%. KIDO OF OPPORTUNITY GENERAL '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 9+ Ranks, Eishohaki, Spellcaster, Kido Focus '''Benefit: '''You may pick one of your kido. You may make attacks of opportunity with that kido. Your threatened squares range for the specific kido is 15 feet. '''Special: '''You may take this feat multiple times. REIATSU COUNTERSPELLING REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Knowledge (Kido) 5+ Ranks, Spellcraft 5+ Ranks, Eishohaki, Spellcaster '''Benefit: '''You may ready an action to attempt to negate an opponent's kido. To negate their kido you must successfully identify the kido with a Spellcraft check, then you must use a kido one grade higher than the one they are using. It must be from the same section (IE Bakudo vs Bakudo or Hado vs Hado). Then you roll a caster level check against your opponent’s spell DC, which is 11+Kido Level. If you beat his, the Kido is countered. ENLIGHTENED REIATSU '''Prerequisites: '''Spellcraft 15 '''Benefit: '''Your Spellscore modifier is treated as 4 higher than normal for kido effects. '''Special: '''This may be taken multiple times. Each time it is taken, add 2 to your virtual spellscore modifier.